Look what Grawp did
by GreedyGreedo
Summary: Hermione has plans that (this time at least) Grawp can't mess up. Well it's debatable whether or not they were 'plans' per-se. And that Harry, well at least this time his no-good tricks have led to something productive. Just a shame that he, Fred and George got themselves detention for the year... Lesbian/femslash down the line
1. Quidditch as normal

I don't own this – but you already knew that didn't you? There will be femmeslash, so be warned. It shouldn't be for a while though – if I can write this thing properly.

* * *

The angry bludger hurtled discontentedly past her, its dark mass lightly grazing the minute peach-fur hairs on her cheek. The harsh moan of the ball left her dazed, leaving her to struggle to maintain balance as the wind tugged at her scarlet robes. She was abruptly dragged back to consciousness when a second stray bludger, sent awry by her brother Fred in a failed response to the opposing Slytherin beater's first shot, was hurtling right at her face. But Ginny had been flying for years now, and so driven by instinct she and her broom nimbly looped around the ball allowing it to pass by harmlessly, mere inches from her nose.

In the shimmering red and gold of the Gryffindor stand Hermione let out a stifled squeak. She could never stand to see Ginny – to see one of her friends risking their lives for … for a barbaric sport! A few members of the crowd shot curious glances at her, and feeling suddenly rather self-conscious about her emotional outburst, her face began to blend in with the scarlet of her surroundings.

"Excellent," exclaimed Lee Jordan "A brilliant goal from chaser Angelina Johnson, earning Gryffindor 10 points, the unanimous favourite team this season."

"Lee," cautioned McGonagall wearily, doubting the student's impartiality in his commentary.

"Sorry Professor, I only meant that Gryffindor are sporting a surprisingly good line up this year – given the lack of Harry Potter and the Weasley twins, not that every single member of the audience prefer the players on the Gryffindor team to Slytherin's crew. Although I bet they do." he added as McGonagall turned away disapprovingly.

Those momentarily distracted by Hermione's outburst turned back to the game, angry at having missed the goal. "Sorry," murmured Hermione meekly, honestly apologetic, but too quiet to be heard above the roar of the crowd and the slightly over-enthusiastic commentary.

"Now it's Slytherin taking possession as chaser Adrian Pucey moves up the field. A speedy block from Gryffindor's Alicia Spinnet forces him to pass the Quaffle down the wing, it should be no problem for Johnson to intercept that one, but wait, no! A brutal barge from the enemy captain Graham Montague has knocked her straight off her broom, a foul surely, that was some of the worst Quidditch I've…"

"LEE," began McGonagall once again, cutting him off mid rant.

"Sorry Professor," interrupted Lee, knowing where she was going with this, "I meant to say that a tackle from Slytherin helps them to maintain possession of the Quaffle. And now as Slytherin's Cassius Warington approaches the hoops, the shot is heading straight towards its target, and," his voice was already taking on a downcast tone, "What's this‽ Somehow keeper Ron Weasley has get a touch to it, with his toe of all places, and has successfully blocked yet another shot." Lee spoke elated now his voice rising to an unimaginable extreme of pitch, and the entire Gryffindor crowd erupted with cheering as it shimmered with the gold and deep red of the house robes.

Hermione meanwhile wasn't really paying attention, to that at least. Part of her resented Ginny up there, and George and Fred of course, oh, and Ron. But for some reason she felt more worried about Ginny. As ever Hermione could rely on logic to explain this; She knew – or rather, had convinced herself, that it was only reasonable to be uniquely worried about Ginny since she was uniquely fragile compared to her brothers. "Yes, logic will prevail" she told herself, repeating the thought rhythmically, as if to drum it into her own brain. A voice in her head made her pause for a moment to reflect on this action; "I hope it's not me you are trying to convince, because I already know _exactly _what you think".

_"Shut up you!"_ Hermione thought, casting away the unwelcome speaker.

Soon she felt the cheering settle to an uncomfortable din and Lee's commentary could once again be heard above the crowd. "Gryffindor really seem to be on top of their game today, each player doing his or her absolute best in training to prepare for this Quidditch final. Take their captain for example; Angelina has been working out for the past fortnight I'm sure. She's perfected her ball handling skills through dedicated practice night and day, she's certainly got a good figure"…

"LEE" bellowed a decidedly shocked McGonagall.

"I mean she's certainly in good form…" He less expected than hoped that people might believe it had been a simple slip of the tongue. "…and as for the rest of the team; despite the losses of the twin beaters and seeker Harry Potter, everyone seems to be more than just coping – Andrew and Jack looking good as replacements for Fred and George. Ginny Weasley up there, she's looking really good too. Slytherin have put their best foot forward, but I think we all knew who was going to win from the beginning." He was amazed at how far he was getting, "In fact Gryffindor players seem superior to their Slytherin equivalents in many ways; physically, morally … hygienically."

That was pushing it. "Mr Jordan, if I have to mention one more time…"

"Won't happen again Professor."

"Just please, _try_ to stop blathering on and see if instead you could actually provide us with a commentary related to the game. I trust you are familiar with the rules, and that at the very least _some_ aspect of the sport interests you? For goodness' sake, how can you possibly say that 'we knew all along which team was going to win' when we are mid-way through the match?"

McGonagall often put on a show of trying to get Lee to change his ways, but to be perfectly honest, she neither expected that anything she said to have a permanent effect on him, nor did she particularly want him to change his ways. Often she would let him continue off on ludicrous tangential mutterings just to hear what the outcome would be. At least it gave her something to do.

Hermione would have liked something to do – to take her mind off things. The continuous roar of the crowd was at the same time both comfortingly reliable – able to help her zone out, and tediously monotonous rendering her acutely aware of the passage of time.

OK, this was too much of a coincidence, there must be some sort of connection between them. As if in response to Hermione's longing to have something alleviate her boredom, a streak of gold followed closely by a ribbon of flustered pink and red flashed along her eye-line. The tension in the Quidditch grounds was slowly mounting as Ginny's outstretched fingers yearned for the snitch, their individual desire drawing her whole body out, like spaghettification as you approach a black hole, of the effect of squeezing through obstacles on the Knight Bus. From Hermione's perspective it was possible to see the strain, both emotional and physical, to watch the miniscule yet controlling adjustments to maintain a steady centre of gravity, the almost feline ability to pass off such a tricky balancing act as second nature, and to appreciate the sheer strength and audacity necessary to even think about doing what Ginny had started without hesitation.

Up in the commentary box, interrupted from a slightly one sided conversation with McGonagall by the realisation that something was happening down on the pitch, Lee Jordan, though eager now to present a detailed and impartial description of the events as they unfolded, could, unsurprisingly, not see in nearly as much detail what was happening.

"And it looks like Ginny Weasley has just spotted the Golden Snitch and has begun chasing it."

_"Not true,"_ thought Hermione, some part of her compulsively requiring a correction to be made. Though her conscious mind had only just realised what Ginny was doing, her subconscious had been fixed on Ginny, and Hermione now noticed that in retrospect Ginny had been following it for several minutes now at least.

"… And now she is closing in on it from behind, a nice bit of open terrain ahead, this should be easy for her," continued Lee. Hermione crossed her arms in silent protest of Lee's lack of recognition for Ginny's skilful flying. Those words would surely put her off her game. However it appeared that Hermione had taken this blow to Ginny's morale on her behalf, as Ginny now flew towards the snitch with clinical precision, a professional level of focus. Whilst it, and Ginny, weaved their way between players, the two made their way towards the Gryffindor goalposts. As she shot across the field Ginny left a fiery trail of shimmering hair and billowing robes. The snitch, as it rushed along, took the form of a blur, a golden haze, yet its elusiveness from a bystander's perspective was not able to shake its pursuer.

Hermione couldn't help brighten up as she watched Ginny's fingertips draw ever-closer to the prize. Ginny stretched further and further, she could feel the breeze of the snitch's fast beating wings, but was still unable to reach it.

They were right down the Gryffindor end now, and completely transfixed by her goal, Ginny felt the time was right to make a move. She had the broom pressed to her chest, her head was ducked with her hair spilling down her back, her thighs locked the broom in position between her legs, and trusting in the rest of the team to do their jobs, she began to close her fingers.

Her team wasn't doing its job. A stray bludger left unchecked by either beater struck her outstretched hand, sending her corkscrewing to the left. The snitch, seemingly giddy with its triumph, became complacent and did not notice Ron's forehead as it made abrupt contact. And somehow, with the tiny orb sent flying forwards by the impact, the still out-of-control Ginny intercepted the snitch and clutched it to the padded leather on her chest.

Deprived of this detail by the entire length of the pitch, a spike of distressed anguish rose up like an angry animal from the pit of Hermione's stomach, as she witnessed her friend descent into anarchy at the blow. Lee's confused and belated commentary did little in the way of relieving her distress.

"Seeker Ginny Weasley has made a break for the snitch, what, where did that come from? A bludger sent by Crabbe I think, it's hit her off her broom, there goes that chance, wait no, she is still clinging to her broom and… that's strange, there seems to be something wrong with star keeper Ron Weasley, he's clutching his head and…"

"For goodness' sake," began the voice in Hermione's head, "why can't he just say what's happening. What was going on? Was Ginny Alright?". Thoughts raced through her mind, from what she could see Ginny had hurt her chest, probably straining too hard for the snitch, and was spiralling towards the ground.

Her heart dropped. What if she was really injured, oh, why hadn't she done something? Her head was pounding now, she could hear her heartbeat as it grew stronger and faster, and she could feel a heat rising up through her body. Somehow she felt as if though it were her fault. A second glance showed that in fact Ginny was not completely out for the count, thankfully she seemed to have regained some element of control.

"Ginny Weasley has caught the golden snitch!" cried Lee Jordan, his voice penetrating Hermione's anxious thoughts, "Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup!".

Hermione was completely deafened by the sudden uproar around her, as a switch was flicked somewhere in the minds of all the equally bemused spectators, who now rose from their seats as if they had just been kneeling in prayer. Ginny was impressed by the reaction; the stands now shone out with the victorious Gryffindor gold, highlighted by the afternoon sun. But she knew it wasn't meant for her, at least most of it wasn't, and quietly accepted this fact as her brother gave a few victory circuits for his reverent fans and to allow the crowds to experience their idol's majesty on a down-to-earth level. Ginny meanwhile was content with a few pats on the back, and the knowledge that _some_ members of the audience would be happy for her. Leaving behind the bustling pitch, she gracefully glided down to the players' exit, to be greeted by the clapping of Hermione's feet.

* * *

You saw the rating, you read the intro, so why hasn't anything happened yet? Just bear with okay, I do have a plan, I have already started writing the second chapter, and I am very happy with the start.

**Please, please review**, I care so much about my writing style and I want to know what you think.

_Correct my Grammar_. I hope that I'll be updating fairly soon, but give me some feedback in the mean-time…


	2. I'm not a big fan of parties

Sorry for not updating sooner, I'll try not to become one of those authors I hate who doesn't update soon enough, but there's been a lot going on recently. Enjoy :)

* * *

Hermione flung her arms around Ginny, knocking her half off-balance and causing her to drop her broom, which sent a clatter reverberating through the still-empty passageway. At first Ginny was slightly taken aback, but realising that, in fact, she was not being assaulted by some unruly fan, soon began to hug Hermione back. Hermione sighed with relief as she lay her chin on Ginny's shoulder, who could almost feel the pent-up tension draining from the other girl's body. They stayed together for a while, not doing anything, not really thinking about anything, just both enjoying the comfort – but that's the thing about real friends, isn't it? You don't need to talk to a true friend all the time, there are no awkward silences to fill, you just need their company.

Hermione drew back, lifting her arms up a little, but leaving them slumped over Ginny's shoulders, crossed on her back so that her thumbs still touched in the middle. She looked at Ginny's face, then traced her hands slowly upwards through Ginny's hair and placed them gently either side of it, framing it with her fingers. Ginny's face was radiating a soft glow from the exercise, and her pale skin was lit up, the warmth of her cheeks flowing into Hermione's hands. Hermione nudged away a little strand of red hair with her index finger and then, quizzically, looked into her glowing eyes. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

Hermione knew Ginny well enough to tell that something was wrong. Ginny knew her friend well enough to see that there was no point hiding it from her.

"Oh, well, it's just that… Harry's got himself detention from Umbridge for who knows how long," she began, "so couldn't play today, or ever by the look of it, unless _she_ disappears, that'd be nice. Anyway, _he_ said that I could be seeker for the final, which he obviously thought was extremely generous of him, even though he didn't really have any other option, did he? So I _had_ to accept and come across really happy. But I have my own problems too! I mean I like Harry a lot, you know that, but sometimes he can be really immature, getting himself in trouble and completely forgetting about others."

All the while Hermione nodded her acquiescence.

"It's not that I don't like Quidditch, or that I'm not at all happy that we won or anything. But with Umbridge in charge, Snape's been on my case non-stop, and sometimes I just get so fed up with boys confusing things."

Ginny's warm breath brushed lightly on Hermione's cheek, but she didn't mind, and observed the feeling as it became fainter and calmer. Hermione just loved being around her. In fact, just as Hermione's presence instantly calmed Ginny down, Ginny's presence made Hermione forget about all those niggling worries. Hermione let the smell of grass and leather and Ginny's delicate perfume absorb her as she continued to look at Ginny's face, somehow conveying her understanding of the other girl's problems through her gaze.

Uncharacteristically for Hermione, she had become completely oblivious to her surroundings, and it took a polite smirk from Ginny to break her stare and return her to normal. As Hermione dropped her left hand, leaving her right forearm lingering on Ginny's shoulder, with her hand pressed onto her back, just below the neck, then letting that drop to her side too, the relative tranquillity of the passageway was encroached upon by the ever-growing noise of the crowd. Ginny gently pushed Hermione's back and swivelled round herself to stand against the wall and let Ron's entourage pass.

A throng of Gryffindors and supporters had somehow found their way down from the stands and onto the pitch, and were now flooding off it via the players' exit, chanting and shouting as they walked. And hoisted up on high like the banner of a proud and victorious nation was Ron, who was obviously thoroughly enjoying the attention. He winked at Hermione as sailed by, and she smirked and waved back, probably saying something congratulatory, although her voice was carried off too by the crowd.

"Ron said he'll talk to us at the party this evening, if we were going, so I said I'd check with you," explained Hermione without needing to be asked.

"Oh, I can't go, I have a potions test tomorrow that I haven't revised for because of the match. Snape's already got me twice for late work," replied Ginny, with a sort of downcast, puppy-dog look to Hermione.

Hermione became noticeably less animated but then had a brilliant idea and offered to help Ginny with her work.

"Awww…you'd do that for me? But you deserve to go to the party."

"You know it's not really my scene, and besides, I like spending time with you. What have they got that's better than what you're offering me. Books, audible conversation, incredibly attractive company…"

Ginny laughed, and flicked her hair seductively in a 'let's go' gesture, before slipping away from the crowd. Ron and his human raft, as if chasing the remnants of the mostly spent day, headed west towards the rapidly setting sun, now a golden-red halo just above the horizon, and the front gates of the castle. Ginny trod the shortest path over the grass in the direction of the dormitories, following her shadow back towards the rear entrance.

As the two girls approached the imposing gates a wind began to pick up, sweeping across the open expanse that lay exposed in front of the castle, its icy hands now closing round them as the frost slowly penetrated through their thin robes as if they weren't even there. Stepping off the grass and onto the cobbled pathway beneath the arch of the gatehouse though, the wind died down as quickly as it had started, until soon it was only a quiet breeze through the leaves of the Whomping Willow. As they made their way through the gatehouse, the only voices to be heard were those of the walls, echoing back their footsteps with a muffled impartiality.

Hermione followed Ginny absent-mindedly, across the stone court-yard, into some unlit passageway, through a dark wooden door (which was kindly held open for her) with a black metal grating at around face height, nestled into the side of the corridor, up a steep spiral staircase enclosed by cold grey-brick walls and the occasional glowing lantern, down another dark passage that only lasted a few hundred feet, and through another deep-set door with a dull iron knocker in the shape of an eagle's head, it's eyes staring maliciously at her as she entered the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading this far, things are really going to kick-off next chapter, so once again I implore you to bear-with. I hope you like how it's going so far, as ever **REVIEW**, doesn't matter what you say, I am open to well-founded criticism (or praise :-))


	3. Steamy shower

Hello everyone, I'm back after a very long break I know, and I'm sorry about that. Well I've written this now, I hope you enjoy, and please review :)

* * *

Jasmine and Violet leaves, the fresh smells of clean linen on the washing line, the fragrance circulating through the room brought an ethereal lightness to the otherwise dark surroundings. Its delicate aroma drifted through the air, over polished mahogany furniture, interweaving its way through the tall, ornate struts of a four poster bed, and bringing with it a calmness and serenity. Hermione loved that smell, ever since she was younger, her mother used to gather bunches of flowers in the spring and place them in a big bowl to dry out, filling the house with their fragrance throughout the year. Hermione had become rather accustomed to the lightness of scent that only some flowers could provide, and so relished every moment where she could fulfil one of her most basic desires.

Ginny couldn't help feeling a little more rushed, and from the doorway Hermione watched Ginny's long hair prance across the room, accompanied by the sound of her boots being tugged off and dropped to ground with a padded 'thump', followed swiftly by bare feet on carpet then clapping against hard tiles. Ginny began nimbly unfastening her padded leather jacket, and soon cast it aside, before disappearing around the corner.

"It's Hagrid's actually – the room that is – although I'm not entirely sure whether or not he's ever used it," explained Ginny, telepathically pre-empting Hermione's question. "I mean, where did you think the professors slept, in their offices? When the school was built all of the staff got their own quarters. I suppose they never expected the groundsman to begin living in his toolshed, but that's Hagrid for you."

Hermione smiled briefly at the idea, before stepping a little further into the room, closing the door gingerly once she had entered. She carefully undid her laces and eased off her shoes, placing them neatly together by the door, and then decided to do the same with Ginny's, nestling them next to her own. Wandering past the bathroom door, Hermione came up to the bed, and placed a hand on it. She stroked the smooth surface, lightly pressing it and feeling its firm pressure on her hand. She pivoted on her heels and sat on the bed, with one hand on her knee, the other fiddling in her tangle of hair as she waited.

"Oh, Hermione," called Ginny from the bathroom, "I don't know if you can… umm…" Around the corner, Ginny struggled to remove her fitted thermal top – it was fighting back!

"… Oh yes, you see on the bedside table, the one with the lamp, there's a book. Big, black, it has a cauldron down the spine." Of course Hermione was familiar with the OWL _So you __really__ want to learn potions_ standard textbook – fifth edition. In fact, it was one of her personal favourites. She nodded in the affirmative, a gesture which somehow conveyed it's meaning to Ginny in the adjacent room, who at the time was stepping repeatedly on her trouser legs to make them fall down. Quidditch kit was so clingy!

"Could you test me on it, Chapter 7, I don't know any of it, I'm sure, but it's worth a try."

Hermione picked up the book feeling its weight in her hand, strangely comforting. She flicked through the pages expertly, and smiled to herself when she saw all of Ginny's little doodles in the margins, squiggles, hearts, messages, but mainly pictures of people - some were actually quite good.

A pitter-patter quickly crescendoing into a full hiss as thousands of droplets struck the stone floor awoke Hermione from her reverie. Her eyes flitted down the page and landed on a reasonable looking question

"OK Ginny, what colour is a shrinking solution supposed to be?"

"Umm…," she thought, slightly distracted by the sound of the shower, "Wait! Oh, it's… green, acid green."

"Perfect!" replied Hermione as she scanned the page for a follow up question.

At last Ginny managed to take off her trousers, kicking them and sending them sliding across the tiled floor. She then quickly slipped off her bra and panties, and grabbed a new towel from the heated rail.

Hermione looked up, eager to continue the quiz, and watched as Ginny emerged enrobed from the bathroom, the towel wrapped tightly just beneath her pale arms so that it hung down to her knees, tracing the curves of her body.

She walked the short distance to where Hermione was sitting, "I'm just waiting for the shower to heat up," she explained, then plopped down next to Hermione, sending up a breeze of sweet air. She pressed her thin towel up against Hermione, looking over her shoulder at the book in the other girl's hands.

"So…" Hermione had lost her place. "Right, describe the potion known as _felix felicis_."

Ginny thought for a moment; "Well, it's yellow,"

"Golden," corrected Hermione quickly.

"Like I said, _golden_," smirked Ginny, "and with little drops jumping around on its surface like fish." She looked up earnestly at the older girl's face, gauging her reaction by locking her own eyes onto Hermione's.

"See, you know this well after all," smiled Hermione after a moment's pause, "you are very clever you know, you just need a little more faith."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief as she broke the stare and began to get up.

Almost instinctively Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's thigh, a gentle push to stop her getting up, but as soon as the conscious side kicked in, quickly withdrew it and returned it to the book, the whole action taking less than a couple of seconds.

"I think my shower might be warm by now Hermione, that's all," said Ginny, feeling like she needed to provide an explanation as she once again stood up and headed back into the bathroom.

Hermione's face instantly turned scarlet red, and she was just thankful that Ginny now had her back to her. Hermione fixed her eyes on Ginny, intending to make sure she had left the room, but autonomously they lost focus and wandered to Ginny's swaying hips and that mesmerizing red hair, dancing with each step.

Ginny looped her finger into the fold of the towel and loosened it from her top half, letting it slip off and onto the white floor. As the cold air touched her bare skin, some draught brushing over her whole body, she felt a shiver through her entire system, from delicate face all the way down to small, numbing toes.

She swiftly pushed aside the glass door to the shower. It had already begun to cloud over, a result of the hot steam within condensing on the freezing glass, chilled by the rest of the room. With the door now slid open, what had been a muffled hiss of water now immediately transformed itself into an all-encompassing sound, swallowing Ginny up as she put her first foot into the shower. She slid the door back into place, momentarily sealing out the stresses of the outside world.

"Fluxweed," yelled Hermione from the adjoining room, her voice raised above the noise of the running water, "What potion is it in?"

Ginny smirked, didn't Hermione ever take a break? "Polyjuice potion, I think."

"Absolutely correct," replied Hermione kindly, and a little more calmly.

Ginny let her head lean a little further back, so that the jet of water hit her forehead, tickling the very edges of her hairline. The heat flowed around her, encased her, constantly shifting in tiny rivulets on her skin. She closed her eyes and let the water drum rhythmically on her eyelids. Without the distraction of sight, every sensation in and on her body was accentuated. She could feel each and every path the water took, bouncing off her nose, her chin, running down her chest, down her stomach, or along her hair and into the small of her back. She simply let the water wash away her concerns.

Just then something caught Hermione's eye, some movement in her peripheral vision. She looked up from the book. Her heart jumped. It had been Ginny she had seen, showering, shrouded in a cloak of hot steam. Hermione had been so engrossed by the knowledge at her fingertips that she hadn't even noticed that the bathroom door had been left slightly ajar, and that Hermione was positioned in such a way as to have a direct view of the shower cubicle. Now the book didn't seem to interest her much at all.

Hermione, without even thinking, quietly closed it and turned it in her lap, resting her hands on its hard leather without once looking down. She gazed with wonder, completely transfixed by the soft pale-pinky silhouette cast on shower door. As Ginny rubbed her hands over her body, as she tilted her chin upwards to soak her face, as she let the water wash away the froth of shampoo on her head, Hermione couldn't turn away. Ginny ran her hands through her wet hair, stroking all the way from her temples and forehead down to the very tips, her thin fingers teasing out any knots. The steam on the glass turned the naked figure into a set of glowing shapes, leaving a starkly elegant image in Hermione's mind that exemplified the beauty of her form; its curves and sweeps felt natural and perfect, all of it appearing so smooth and delicate – a world away from the Quidditch pitch. The physical impact on Hermione's own body of what she saw astonished her; her breathing had become shallow and fast. She could feel every single tiny hair on the back of her neck stand up, as if someone was faintly blowing on it. And in the pit of her stomach, right deep down within her, was a lightness, emptiness, an almost sickening hunger.

"At a full moon, right?"

Hermione snapped back to reality, hear heart stopped, her mouth moved but no sound emerged. Shocked at herself she shyly turned back to the book, like a schoolgirl caught chatting in class (not that Hermione could be accused of this particular felony).

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice echoed in the hardness of the bathroom, breaking through the barrier of her silence.

The sound of Ginny's words sent a flood of heat to Hermione's cheeks. She could feel the warmth radiating from her already bright red complexion, and could do nothing more than pray she hadn't been seen. All the emotions crystallised in her head at once, blocking out any rational thought. Somehow her mind couldn't even interpret the question, it felt as though it needed a good whack with a mallet to get the cogs whirring again.

All of a sudden the moment had passed, she felt the room's presence again, her weight on the bed and the comfortingly reliable resistance it offered in return.

"Umm… oh, yes, correct, well done." Her thought processes slowly realigned and consciously she was able to keep all attention fixed on the book once more. "You seem to know this all very well, you really should credit yourself more."

In her speech, she made every effort to cover up for what had just happened, but it was still a little uncharacteristically higher than normal. _"Oh, what was going on?"_ she thought to herself.

A few minutes later the shower stopped, now only dripping. Slowly.

The sound as wet feet slapped from tile to towel. Hermione could sense the movement in front of her, but didn't dare look up, and instead tried to compose herself, controlling and bringing her breathing down to a normal level.

Ginny hopped into her favourite pair of skinny, dark blue jeans, a loose pale pink shirt, and slipped on a cosy bluish grey knitted jumper, its sleeves just too long to be considered completely practical, but she didn't mind. They were soft and she would occasionally pass the time fiddling with them, and pressing the warm fabric against her cheek. The feeling of fresh clothes and cleanliness was so comforting to her. Briefly she looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing away some condensation with her sleeve. She noticed a frizzy red mane around her head and quickly ran a comb through it in an attempt to tame the locks, which soon settled into long flowing ribbons over her shoulders and down her back.

Hermione turned round and placed the book on the bed behind her, then turned back to find Ginny sitting next to her. Hermione instinctively faced stiffly forwards, not sure if she was able to meet her friend's eyes.

"So how do you think I'll do?" asked Ginny, breaking the stillness. This came as a relief to Hermione who now turned sideways to face Ginny with a smile.

"You'll do fine, I'm certain, you're really clever you know Ginny."

Ginny beamed, and Hermione felt as a hand was gently placed on her thigh in appreciation, stroking a little, the long sleeve tickling as it lightly brushed back and forth.

And then Hermione noticed something in Ginny. Well, a mixture of things really, which all joined into one. Her sleek, sweet smelling hair, her beautifully fair face looking up at her, her unassuming yet stylish clothes, Ginny just seemed so… perfect.

So forgetting everything, forgetting all her rational reasoning and niggling arguments, Hermione leant across, and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, it wasn't really even a proper one, a couple of seconds' maybe, it was more of a good luck thing. But Hermione savoured every moment of it. Ginny's soft lips, the warmth of her breath as it glanced off Hermione's cheek. Even the feeling of the slightly damp hair as she ran her fingers through it. Hermione wanted this moment to last forever.

But it didn't. The delicate hand withdrew from her thigh, and an understandably perplexed Ginny stood up abruptly as she turned towards the door. "Umm, I've got to go now Hermione, for the test… So, I suppose I'll see you later? Bye then."

With that, she hurried to the door, slipped on a pair of converse, and left.

Hermione sat perfectly still, unable to move from the shock, and the sudden realisation of what she had just done. Ginny's fresh smell of Indian cress and jasmine still filled her nose with its light aroma. She could still feel her on her lips, though they were cold now.

What kind of a friend was she?

* * *

And that's how it ends...

OK, I'm lying, there's more to come, but I need some help. Basically, I've written the amount of stuff for another normal sized chapter already, I just need to type it up and submit it, then done. The problem is, it finishes at a slightly unsatisfactory (in my opinion) place - it wouldn't be terrible to end it there, but you might get annoyed and blah blah...

Anyway, there's 2 options; either I give you one decent sized chapter relatively soon, or a mammoth and slightly unwieldy chapter a little later. I'm putting this up for vote, leave your vote in a review (please review at the same time if you're doing this) or PM me with your choice, and if the opinion of the people is very one sided I'll go with that.

Just to reiterate **Please REVIEW!** I wan't to know what people think about my writing.

I'll try to update soon.


	4. Test scores are in

_Hello, I'm back! Now I'll be frank, my slowness in updating was despicable, I'm sorry about that, honestly. I don't really have a great excuse, so I won't bother you with that either, all I'll say is that I hope never to do it again!_

_Anyway, about this long-awaited update; as I typed this chapter up, I realised it was going on about 5 times longer than any of the others - I mean, I know I offered a long chapter beforehand, but it was pretty ridiculous, so I've had to split this chapter in two. That was a difficult task as you may imagine, and I promise to you that where it is split seemed to me to be the least unsatisfactory place._

_Another thing to mention is that, given the length of time before update, I've included a brief synopsis of what went on in previous chapters, just to remind any of the longer-standing followers about some of the earlier stuff:_

**Synopsis:**

Hermione attends a Quidditch match in which Ginny is substitute seeker. After an _exciting_ build up, including several near misses (and one hit) from a bludger, she finally succeeds in securing the golden snitch, to Hermione's great relief, however fails to receive what Hermione deems her entitled level of recognition, for such a courageous feat. The two girls share a quiet and reflective moment under the stands before Ron parades in, on his way to a post-match party, which it appears anybody who's anybody will be attending. The two girls decide not to - Ginny has Potions revision to do, and instead head over to Hagrid's nominal staff quarters, currently out of use since he prefers the comforts of the elements to a soft bed.

Ginny freshens up in the shower as she is tested by Hermione, who is a little distracted by what she can see through a crack in the bathroom door. Flustered, she forces her self to turn back to the task at hand. However Ginny's allure proves a little too much, and caught up in the heat of the moment, Hermione kisses Ginny, much to her surprise! Ginny abruptly leaves, rushing off to her potions test, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts...

Note: Obviously there's some stuff missed out there, I would recommend going back over previous chapters if you have time and don't remember exactly what happened, it should improve the reading of this chapter. Plus, you might spot something you missed before! (Although that might only work for movies, I forget)

_OK, now that's out of the way, I leave you with the following: ** ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ginny was finally able to relax as she put her quill and books into her leather satchel, before finally emerging from the dank potions classroom, Snape's scowling stare having no effect on her as she hurried off. It hadn't been all that hard really, getting all of those questions right before had given her a bit of a confidence boost, which helped. That said, the events of a few hours earlier had left her more than a little pre-occupied during the test. All the same, it was over now, and she gleefully skipped out of the doorway, happy to feel a cold rush of October air once more, rather than the stuffy fume filled depths of Snape's lair.

She wondered forward into the main thoroughfare. It was getting on for 9 o'clock now, so the bustle from the over-zealous Quidditch supporters had died down. They had probably mostly gone to Ron's party, now that he thought about it, in fact the majority of the passers-by were lower years with no social lives, heading off to bed. She tuned into the murmur around her, trying to pick out a particular voice, then there it was. She followed the trail of the words through the air with her eyes, until they rested on Hermione, who was engaged in a polite conversation with Madame Pomfrey. She waited a few moments for the conversation to draw to a natural close, before giving a small wave to catch Hermione's attention from across the wide corridor.

A small smile instinctively began to form on Hermione's lips, but she suppressed it, no longer feeling at liberty to share those glimpses of emotion with her best friend.

"So… how'd it go then?" Hermione began, a little tentatively.

"Full marks!" replied Ginny, trying to come across as happy – and she was. But she didn't feel like showing it right now.

"Great, great…" She began trailing off, but quickly realised it, "No, really, good for you." Hermione was clearly elsewhere. She nervously brushed back her long brown hair over her ear, holding her sleeve in the palm of her hand.

They were silent for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," she began uneasily, her tone dejected, her expression reflecting her regret and clear distress.

_"That's it"_ thought Ginny – she had made up her mind. She began marching towards Hermione, focussed, menacing even, her pace increasing with a sudden urgency.

Hermione turned her gaze back to the floor in apprehension and shame. "I don't know what came over me, I suppose, well I don't know…"

Ginny was less than a stride away now, her mind was resolute. She just about ,managed to utter the words "Shut up," before, all in one fluid movement, grabbing Hermione's face with her hands, tilting it back up and slightly to the side, and crashing her lips onto those of the older girl, their noses bumping, then sliding past one another as their faces met. Ginny poured all of her passion into that moment, all of the tension and stress, it instantly flooded away as she let her mouth join with Hermione's. All around them people had stopped to watch the two girls kiss, but that was the last thing on either of their minds. As far as Ginny was concerned, this moment was too precious, too pivotal to let pass her by in an instant.

The feeling of the other girl's intense body heat, flowing into her lips, filling her, and her own warmth spreading back through her hands and her mouth, deep into Hermione, it was all-consuming, captivating. With her eyes shut, Ginny could practically feel their two bodies as one, it was impossible to describe, as though she could see inside Hermione, and feel her own presence reflected in the way Hermione felt it. Their pulses converged, their breathing was bated yet in sync. And all the time Hermione felt what Ginny could feel, the pounding of blood rushing through her head, the giddy lightness in her stomach as shock turned to something else, that unbelievable sense of unity between them.

Reluctantly Ginny drew back, gently parting their faces with her hands as she released Hermione's head. Everyone else had now paled into insignificance. For what could have been any length of time, they just stared into each other's eyes. Ginny's one hand was cupped lightly on Hermione's cheek, the other brushing sideways the hair of her fringe. She gave a little smile, and Hermione naturally smiled back, causing Ginny's smile to broaden, followed by Hermione's until soon they both burst out in spontaneous laughter, neither exactly sure why.

The by-standers began to disperse, returning to conversation, as Ginny looked down at the beautiful creature sitting in front of her. Hermione did her best to keep a straight face now, but wobbled a little as she stood up, sending both girls back into fits of laughter. She placed her hand on Ginny's woollen sleeve, initially to steady herself, but then stroking the soft fabric against the smooth skin beneath. She let her palm drift slowly down from Ginny's upper arm to her hand, clasping Ginny's small, feminine fingers in her own, and began walking backwards, tugging the other girl gently to coax her on, and giggling softly whenever their eyes met.

Their footsteps could be heard echoing through the stone of the emptying castle passageways. Their step quickened as Hermione excitedly led Ginny by the hand. Into the stone courtyard, headlong down the dark corridor, pushing aside the heavy wooden door as if it weren't even there, stumbling up the winding staircase which now seemed to be resounding with their animated enthusiasm. Every now and then Hermione would turn back to face her partner, as if to make sure she was really still there. And every time she was astonished by the unadulterated beauty that looked back at her reassuringly, saying "I'm still here, I won't leave you now". The sight overwhelmed Hermione with an urge to smile, which each time invoked another in turn from Ginny's beaming face. They continued to run to the top of the stairs, not stopping to catch their breath, not needing to even; there was this energy which propelled them forwards with each and every step.

Along the final corridor now, Hermione could feel a heat rising within her, a warmth between her legs, which she didn't feel was a result of the exercise. Hermione took out the key, fumbling with it in the partially rusted-over lock, until finally it turned and the door swung open.

The two girls practically fell through the door, stumbling into the room once more. Ginny pushed the door to, sliding the bolt firmly into place at the top, then turned back into the room to face Hermione, who now had a fire in her eyes. Ginny opened her mouth slightly, about to say something, but Hermione took a step forward, pinned Ginny's shoulders against the oak door, and plunged her lips down onto the other girl's. This was not like their first kiss. This was more urgent, Hermione needed Ginny now, it seemed so impossibly clear to her in that instant, she was amazed at not having seen it before.

Firmly, but with all the care and tenderness that she so clearly deserved, Hermione pressed Ginny's soft, warm, pastel-pink lips against her own, closing her eyes to let the effect envelop her senses. Everything about Ginny was now utterly intoxicating to her. The feeling of comfort and friendship and passion that she provided, the peppermint taste on her lips, that bewitching smell, sweet and fresh and floral, yet so, so delicate. Then there was her cute but sexy no-fuss clothing, and of course her personality, that often cutting wit that was one of the only ways of getting her to properly laugh. From Ginny, Hermione could feel all of that, and she let every aspect of it fill her until it took her over.

Now, they began releasing into each other. Hermione no longer needed to hold Ginny against the door, she had begun to relax after the initial startle. Hermione let herself drift in time, only living in the moment, completely unlike her usual, agitated outlook. She felt as Ginny started to open up her lips, her tongue flicking at Hermione, causing her own lips to part. And suddenly they were kissing like never before, Ginny's tongue gently padding against Hermione's, it was unlike anything she had ever felt. Ginny's hands were on her temples, gradually bringing their heads together with increasing pressure, and Hermione noticed that hers were now resting in the small of Ginny's back, one hand pulling them together gently, the other one in Ginny's clean, shimmering hair, her fingers playing with the fine auburn strands.

Hermione felt her heart racing, beating faster and faster with each second, as their kissing became ever more ardent. Hermione's tongue glided over Ginny's, exploring beyond it and deeper into Ginny's own mouth, fumbling on her teeth, dabbing her cheeks, tasting her. The kissing was fervent now; their mouths were wide open, each girl trying to delve further into the other. Their heads twisted back and forth as they did so, taking short, sharp breaths in-between sucking on each other's lips and feeling the other's presence within them.

Hermione's hands had also begun to move more now. Her left had started rubbing up and down Ginny's back, softly massaging it, her right clutched the black denim that hugged the curve of Ginny's arse. It was pulling them together of its own accord, close enough that their bodies were pressed against one another, inextricably merged as though each was the image of its pair, observed through some unseen mirror. Perhaps even more reluctantly than before though, Hermione felt the need to pull away, and did so, opening her eyes to find them staring straight into Ginny's, which were gleaming amber in the soft light.

Neither girl had really recovered from the run over, so after that they were both panting heavily, their chests rising and falling in unison. Hermione was feeling giddy and dizzy, in fact there was something inside her making her feel physically sick, still, there was no way she was stopping now!

Ginny had taken off her woollen jumper on the way over, the heat from running up the stairs proving too much, and she had dropped it by the door when they had entered. But now it was her pale pink blouse, pinned shut by a row of buttons, which interested Hermione. She reached out to undo them, her hands moving before her head could catch up. The adrenaline coursed through her, her head pounded with each flutter of her heart, and her hands were trembling in anticipation.

Her fingers reached out and touched the top button, she tried to manoeuvre it with her thumb and forefinger, but they were all shaking now – they couldn't grip on the small disk, and kept glancing off. It was like back when she was younger, forced into playing sports in the winter, and back in the changing rooms her fingers would be too numb even to tie her laces. However this time, the frigid October air was safely shut out by the window, she knew the trembling was nothing to do with the cold weather. But she couldn't wait! Something primal, instinctual was controlling her, clumsily moving her limp digits, a hidden puppeteer taunting her, but willing her on.

Ginny's warm hands gently clasped Hermione's fingertips, stopping them from going any further. "Hey, hey, Hermione…" she began, each word slow and controlled.

_"Oh God,"_ thought Hermione, these were the thoughts she had been dreading, clearly she had misread something in Ginny, conjuring up a feeling that wasn't mutual. But the tone was not firm, it was calming, reassuring even.

"It's okay, don't worry," she continued, with a soothing and comforting element to her voice, "I know you want … _this_. I want it too. God knows how you could possibly want it any more than I do. You can slow down though. I'm not going anywhere. Why rush things when we have all the time in the world together."

Her smile just then was so kind, so affectionate and compassionate, almost motherly, and instantly Hermione felt at ease, just like any other time she was with her. Of course this was nothing like any other time she had been with her, the little voice in her head pointed out.

Ginny felt the need to lighten the mood, she pushed Hermione playfully so that she flopped backwards onto the bed, her honey brown hair splashing out on the off-white of the covers. Hermione propped herself up a little on her elbows as Ginny began moving forward, reaching behind her to click the lock on the door shut, then walking on, letting her hips sway theatrically, her face plastered with a fiendish grin. Hermione's laughter stopped as she approached. She placed her hands firmly on the bed, either side of Hermione's waist, then walked them forwards as she leant gradually further over Hermione, her deep red hair cascading down around her face. She pulled her knees up onto the bed too, and began pawing her way on all fours, menacing, as if stalking her prey. She crawled on the mattress, her legs and arms either side of Hermione's inviting body. She meanwhile had slipped her own arms down by her sides, letting her head fall back until it was flat on the sheets. Ginny continued to align herself over her playmate, her figure hugging clothes giving her an appearance of feline slender and beauty. Her face was now right over Hermione's as she spoke, filling her field of vision and blocking out the harsh overhead light to leave a bright halo around her hairline.

"Now I think we should start with you first, agreed?" asked Ginny in a darkly suggestive tone. Hermione felt the warmth of Ginny's breath on her face as she spoke, but it wasn't just that; as the other girl loomed over her she shared with Hermione the rest of her body, and the delicate floral aroma mixed with dry spices and some other intangible muskiness that was just so – Ginny.

Hermione made no effort to reply, and feeling engulfed her senses as Ginny placed a soft, moist kiss on her forehead. Her hair hung down all around, a curtain completely blocking everything else from sight, and bathing the two in a soft red glow as the light shone through the fine strands. But Ginny pushed herself back up with her left hand, splaying her legs slightly wider to help keep some balance and transfer a small pressure onto Hermione as she lay beneath her.

All the while Hermione stared up at the figure before her. She was like an angel with that lamp behind her head, and those rays of sunshine bathed in gold, falling down her back and sprinkled on the bed around her own head. She looked magnificent.

However now though, Ginny ensured she commanded Hermione's complete and undivided attention, as she began unpinning the buttons on her shirt. Her fingers moved, slow yet assured, from one to the next. Hermione wanted so desperately to reach out and tear the rest open, each moment without that girl on top of her was torture, yet something in Ginny instilled a sense of awe and respect. You couldn't just have her, you had to earn her.

Of course Ginny had no intention of holding back from Hermione – she just wanted to take things slowly. At last the shirt came away, was flung to the floor, to reveal a simple skin coloured bra, which held back full, round breasts. Ginny smirked at the look on Hermione's face; eyes like two big dishes and her mouth gaping equally wide open. But the barefaced lust didn't put her off in any way, she wanted more than anything to share her body with Hermione, she felt as though in some way the radiating beauty of the girl staring up at her was owed something in return.

Hermione was utterly dumbstruck by the sight of Ginny's plump, voluptuous curves, her pale, delicate skin, and those vivid glowing colours that lit up her face. Hermione reached to caress her shoulder, she did not retract despite the coldness of Hermione's hands. Instead she let the warmth of her own body flow into Hermione's, and sighed faintly with pleasure and relief at the touch.

Ginny began leaning down to Hermione, so ready to kiss her again. But at the same time, Hermione began tugging on Ginny's shoulder, trying to pull her in closer. A combination of this and Ginny's somewhat unstable position on the over-yielding bed led her to lose her balance, sending her falling forwards. Her hands automatically shot out, but the uneven pulling on her shoulder made her come down heavily on her right hand.

She winced as a shot of pain travelled up her arm, leaving a burning sensation in her neck. Hermione immediately guided Ginny back up with her hands, and helped her to flip over so that she could sit upright on the side of the bed.

"I am SO sorry Ginny…" Hermione began almost immediately, a sudden and noticeable anguish spreading through her as though the pain were her own. She reached out to Ginny's arm, her own hands slightly shaky, and she was reluctant to touch her in case it made things worse.

"Really Hermione, it's fine," said Ginny as she used her good hand to lift the injured one into her lap, subconsciously slightly turning her back to Hermione like a defensive animal. "I just… it took me by surprise, and this was where the bludger hit me in the match earlier, so my brain told me it was really going to hurt, but honestly there's nothing wrong."

"I'll be the judge of that," replied Hermione firmly, yet with a tone that was kind and reassuring. She gingerly reached for Ginny's wrist, cradling it in her hands as she touched it, and carefully examined it, biting down on her lip and furrowing her brow as she did so.

"See, like I said, nothing much at all."

"Oh, don't be so brave," muttered Hermione, peering up at Ginny's face. "Here, look." Hermione reached behind her, making sure to keep Ginny's hand steady by resting it in her lap, and drew out her wand from her handbag, which she had placed at the end of the bed.

She murmured an incantation as she touched the wand's tip against Ginny's sore wrist, tilting the wand slightly. Ginny watched as a stream of faint blue light trickled out of the end, and felt as it soaked into her, a cool, soothing balm that promptly subdued the burning down the back of her neck and in her hand. And she watched as the inflammation from where the bludger had hit, slowly but steadily faded and returned to normal.

"You're brilliant Hermione, you know that? I mean, everyone says it all the time, but it's true, you are incredible in so many ways." She was staring intently at Hermione to make sure every word sunk in.

"But you know, it's not quite finished yet, there's still one more thing to do," started Hermione.

"Oh really?"

"Tell me; where exactly did you feel the pain?" inquired Hermione with all the seriousness and gravitas of a medical professional.

"Well I suppose, the main place was just there, on my hand," she replied, pointing to where the red bump from the Quidditch game had been.

Hermione reached out with both hands and took Ginny's in her own, then lifted it to her mouth, and placed a gentle kiss on the area in question.

"But I'm sure that's not the only place it hurt, was it?" continued Hermione, still coming across as solemn-faced as ever.

"No, I suppose not, it also spread up my arm, here in particular," replied Ginny, indicating a place on her upper arm, just below her shoulder.

Once again, Hermione brought the spot to her lips and planted a soft kiss in the area.

"Anywhere else, this is very important, I'm sure you'll understand?" asked Hermione, still as serious and charming as ever.

"Well, yes, my neck was really hurting at one point, like it was burning up," explained Ginny, deliberately putting on a bit of a helpless tone to highlight her earlier distress. Another kiss was placed on her neck, and Ginny's heart fluttered when she smelt a waft of Hermione's luscious hair.

"Here as well," continued Ginny, one finger now tapping on her cheek. Hermione nodded her understanding with a patient smile. She felt her heart beat a little faster as the lips brushed the sensitive skin, lingering there a little longer than in other places.

"You know what, now that I think about it," began Ginny, staring at her feet and twiddling with a few strands of her long hair, "and it's really strange given the fact that it was a hand injury, but I think I felt something…" Hermione took the hint (she wasn't stupid, you know) and grabbed Ginny's face with both hands, plunging her lips down onto the redhead's. Ginny instinctively brought her hands up now, overcome by the moment and overwhelmed by a desire to pull Hermione even closer than before. Finally, this was it, this was urgent and passionate, this was giving into lust, an outpour of all their suppressed emotion. Hermione roamed her hands through Ginny's hair, and across the bare flesh of her back. Their breathing, if you could even call it that anymore, it was more like panting, was bated and fast, but with every inhalation, Hermione's senses were embraced by Ginny's fragrance, her body, her skin, and that sweet, sweet smelling, sensual hair.

Sitting next to each other on the side of the bed, their legs pointed forwards, but their bodies turned to face the other, with their faces locked together in fervent kissing, they began to undress one another. First Ginny helped to pull Hermione's shirt over her head, Hermione reached out to unbutton the front of Ginny's jeans, which she then kicked off and into a crumpled heap on the floor. Then it was Hermione's skirt, and tights, until they were both naked except for their underwear, Ginny in her figure hugging beige briefs and bra, and Hermione in a white lace set of panties, which brought about slightly raised eyebrows from Ginny.

As the kissing grew ever more ardent, Hermione, no longer content with just leaning towards her friend, brought her left leg around and over Ginny's knees, so that she now straddled Ginny's lap, resting her bum on her lower thighs and facing towards her with her whole body. Ginny locked her fingers round the back of Hermione's neck, so Hermione placed her hands either side of her on the bed, and slowly leaned forward into the other girl, gently lowering her down until her shoulder blades rested on the bed, and Hermione could lie flat on top of her.

She could feel her whole body getting warm as she continued to pour her passion into Ginny's mouth, and as their stomachs pressed against each-other she could feel the same energy and warmth welling up inside Ginny too. Through the fabric of both bras she could feel Ginny's nipples hard against her own, her thighs pressed against the outside of Ginny's legs, and she could actually feel her pulse, they were connected like never before, like she had never been connected to anyone before. Ginny was completely new and undeniably irresistible.

* * *

_That's it for now, not sure where this is going, but I'm looking forward to finding out._

_Sorry for the slow update, sorry for cutting it off here, but like a fine wine, this story needs to mature..._

_Seriously though, I've got a little more time now, hopefully I'll write back soon._

_See you guys later! _(And please **REVIEW!**)


End file.
